Just be friends
by xXhinata hyuga
Summary: Being the heiress to one of the worlds largest companies isn't easy. Especially when it concerns boys. Now Hinata was never the kind of girl to fall head over heels for somebody but when she ends up getting enrolled in a public high school and falls for two guys in her class who are best friends, it makes for one crazy love triangle.
1. Chapter 1 Meeting Naruto and Sasuke

Hiya guys and gals. So this was a fan Fic idea I have had for a while. So I figured I would go ahead and make it. Now a few warning's this is rated T for language mostly and possibly some violence though I suck at action scene's. Oh the possible main pairing of the story could end up being Naruhina or Sasuhina so just a warning there. Oh and I am making Hiashi nicer then I normally do so erm yeah. Okay and the last thing is I do not own any of the Naruto cast. Anyways thanks for stopping by and reading I hope you like the story.

* * *

"R-really you mean I can go?!" asked the overly enthusiastic Hyuga heiress. Now normally she wouldn't have used such a loud tone but this was different. After months of dropping off hints and clues to her father, he finally agreed to let her attend a public high school. Now this normally wouldn't be a big deal to most kids. However when you are the daughter to the owner of one of the world's most popular business and your only form of schooling are private schools your father makes you go to then it's a big deal.

"Yes you may go. Now you better get ready or else you will be late." Spoke Hiashi the current owner of the company known and Byunkugan Corporation.

An ecstatic look the Hyuga heiress hugged her father quickly "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" With that she released her bear hug and darted off down the halls with a giddy grin. After she was gone Hanabi, her little sister, looked up at her father with a slight smirk "You know she's gona be like this all week now right?" she asked in a mater-of-fact tone. With a sigh Hiashi rubbed his temples for a few moments before giving a small grin "Well at least it gets her to stop dropping all toughs' hints." Spoke the elder with a slight chuckle.

While the two continued to converse Hinata was up in her room debating on what she should wear. After all no more stupid school uniforms for her! After a few moments of debate she picked out a simple lavender sweat shirt, black spaghetti strap shirt, and a pair of blue jeans. The funny thing was all her clothing was pretty plain. Well this was due to the fact Hinata wasn't the kind of girl to show off. In all honesty she liked the simple things in life and often wondered what it would have been like to have been born in a normal family. Not that her family wasn't normal it's just that her father hardly ever had time for his family.

While she slipped out of her pajamas and into her daily clothes, the only thing on her mind was what the school would be like. Sure she's heard rumors about what it was like, but she actually had no clue on what public school was like. Though it didn't really bother her in the slightest.

Once she was fully dressed the heiress went out of her purple colored room with her backpack in hand and headed to the large main room. From there she headed to the large doors that separated the inside of the home to busy streets of Konoha. Pale porcelain hand reached out and grabbed the golden plated knob and began to turn it. As she cracked it open and rays of morning sunlight shun on her porcelain colored face and invited her out into the open. A smile, so ever soft and gentle tugged at the soft pink lips at the sight of the dawns light. "I-I'm going now." She called to no one in particular and with that she left.

On most days she would have been driven to school in the large family limo but today she decided to walk. After walk the school was only a few miles away, that and she didn't want to make a scene.

As she walked down the walk way of Konoha she got to observe things she normally wouldn't have if she had been driven to school. Like the fact the market smelt of fresh fruit and spices. Or the fact that when she passed by a tea shop it actually smelt of fresh tea and delicate pastries. The world seemed to be so rich and vibrant with life, unlike the normal day to day shuffle of the Hyuga mansion.

Hinata was fully occupied to the scents and busy life style of the everyday member of society that she hardly noticed where she was going. With a thud she smacked into a blonde who towered over she slim figure of five foot three by several inches. "A-ano I'm s-s-so-sorry." She managed to stutter out while taking a few step backwards. "hmm?" Came the voice from the teenage boy as he turned and looked at her.

He was pretty handsome in her opinion. His hair was a mixture of shaggy a naturally spiky blonde hair. His eye color was sky blue or was it cobalt, baby blue maybe? No definitely cobalt. Skin tone a tan like color and he wore an outfit consisting completely of Orange and black.

It wasn't until he said something did she realize she was staring at him. "Hmm do I have something on my face?" he questioned with a tilt of his head. "A-Ah I'm sorry." She sputtered out quickly and tried to stop her face from turning several shades of red. "Or… did you find something you like?" he teased her adding onto his last statement and seeming to completely ignore her comment. "Stop teasing the girl dobe." came a second voice.

Instantly the blonde turned around to face the man who had so rudely called out to him. "Oi! Shut up Sasuke teme!" He snapped. _Sasuke-kun? _thought Hinata with a small tilt of her head. Low and behold there was Sasuke acting as cool as ever. His black hair was streaked back in a fashion that would remind anyone of the tail feathers of a duck. Cold black eyes were locked onto the now angered blonde. He was wearing a simple white button up shirt and black pants.

"Shut up Naruto!" came another voice, a female voice. There standing next to Sasuke with her arm linked around his was a pink haired girl with emerald green eyes. Her outfit consisted of bright colors. "You to Sakura-chan?" whined Naruto with a pouty face. "Jeez I was only joking." Huffed the blonde while folding his arms.

Then the pinkette's eyes settled upon the might blue haired heiress "Sorry about him he can be a real idiot." She pointed out. "A-ano it's fine I-I really wasn't bothered." was the reply. "Well lucky for him you weren't or else I would have pummeled him. Anyways as you probably figured out from our conversation, I'm Sakura, this is Sasuke, and that idiot next to you is Naruto." She spoke while using hand gestures. "what's your name?"

"H-Hinata." Spoke the heiress with a quite tone. "Hinata huh? Well then Hinata you must be new, I haven't seen you around here. Your heading to Konoha High correct?" asked the pinkette and received a nod yes in reply. "Well then why don't you come with us? We are headed that way anyways." "A-Are you sure I-I don't want to be any trouble." Spoke Hinata rather quickly. "No trouble at all! As Sakura-chan said we were on our Way there! Sadly." The blonde spoke however he mumbled the last part. Clearly he hated school. "W-Well a-alright then."


	2. Chapter 2 Konoha high school

On the way to school Hinata couldn't help but notice the way they group of three acted around each other. Naruto seemed to be competing for Sakura's attention the whole way there. Sakura on the other hand was ignoring the blonde and keeping all her attention onto the mysterious black haired teenager who she was walking beside. Her arm was linked around his and her body language seemed to say 'he's mine back off!' but Sasuke's was completely different. The black haired boy seemed to hold no interest in the pinkette nor did he make any attempt to announce they where dating. His arm was loose and relaxed by his side and his other hand was in his pocket.

It only brought up more questions about the group. Was Naruto in love with Sakura? While Sakura was in-love with sasuke and sasuke seemed to have no interest in the pinkette. This was all very confusing for the girl whose life seemed to be less complicated than theirs. She never had to worry about dating or finding the 'one', all she needed to do was work hard to take over her father's company when time. After that was done, then she could worry about finding the right guy.

After a few moments Naruto began to lag behind a bit from Sasuke and Sakura. So the midnight blue haired Hyuga took the chance to ask him a few questions. "A-ano Naruto-kun?" she asked in a whisper. At this the blonde raised up one of his eyes brows and looked at her "hmm what is it Hinata?" he asked but didn't even try to lower his voice tone. "W-Well I was wondering a-are Sasuke-kun and Sakura-chan dating? I-I mean it just s-s-se-seems like they are, is all." sputtered out Hinata with a slightly embarrassed face. "Hmm guess you can call it that." was the blondes reply to her. "W-what do you mean b-by that?"

"Well Sakura-Chan and Sasuke teme have been dating since the beginning of high school. Sakura really loves him, however he doesn't love her. He's always been like that he doesn't give a damn about her feelings." explained Naruto with a slightly agitated tone. However the agitation wasn't at her, no, it was at Sasuke. "A-ano… Naruto-kun D-do you love Sakura-Chan?" At once a mixture of surprise and confusion came across the boys face as he stared at the heiress. "EHH?! How did you know that?!" demanded the blonde. "O-oh w-well it's just the way you said it is all. So I-I figured you must really c-care for Sakura-Chan then."

It was clear the boy was still surprised at her. She was much more observant then he originally thought she was.

The rest of the walk to school passed in near silence except for the busy clatter and shuffle from the daily life of down town Konoha. That and Sakura's constant talking about some girl named Ino and how she was a pig.

Once they were at the actual high school Hinata began to instantly notice the differences from the private boarding schools and this one. Well for one thing it wasn't as fancy, there weren't cherry blossom trees at the entrance, and there was a large absence of limos and limo drives coming up to the front of the school. Also the building was nearly painted purely white except for the black shingle roof tops and blue entry doors.

"So what do you think of Konoha High school Hi-na-ta?" asked the blonde while separating her name up into syllables. "Different from w-what I'm used to." She replied while cradling her back pack in her arms. "Ohh? I though all high schools looked like this." Was the reply while he scratched his head in confusion.

"Baka." Came the sudden one word reply from the raven haired Uchiha in front of him. "Oi TEME!"

At this point Hinata didn't know if she wanted to laugh or cry about how these two reacted towards each other. Naruto was a nice funny guy and seemed to be almost an open book. While sasuke on the other hand kept everything hidden inside of him and you never knew what he was thinking. It was all confusing and new for her. Being the heiress to a company she always was meeting new people and had to figure out what new clients where thinking along with business partners. However she couldn't read sasuke in the slightest, except of the fact he was angry and in pain for some reason. He really intrigued her for some reason, he interested her. Though it's not like she was going to say that out loud.

Something also told her he was the kind of guy who pushed everyone else away, even if he wanted the help. So for now she would leave him be. Hint, for now.

Upon entering inside the building, the interior wasn't any different from the exterior. The walls where white, except for the occasional graffiti marks, and the doors where blue. The walls where lined with lockers and some people who just seemed to be loitering there. Somehow the heiress wound up getting separated from the group of three as a large wave of students rushed past her to get to their lockers.

"N-naruto-kun, Sakura-chan, S-sasuke-kun?" she asked frantically while looking around. This was all too much for her, she hadn't been expecting this many people. Lilac eyes skimmed the crowd frantically as she searched for any signs of the trio.

"Idiot… you're going to be late for class." Came a cold voice and a hand extended out to her and grabbed her arm. Black eyes locked onto her startled lilac one. It was Sasuke. "S-sasuke-kun." She breathed in surprise. "Hn." was the simple reply as he tugged her forward in a rather rough demeanor. Even though the action was harsh, it had a simi small gentleness to it. Once again he had surprised her.

"What are you staring at?" asked the Uchiha with a slight glare. "A-ah nothing."

* * *

Okay so, so far it seems Sasuhina is the major voting factor people want. Hehe, well here is some mini sasuhina moment at the end. I will tease you all with random Sasuhina and Naruhina moments until I finally chose who I want Hinata to end up with. However the losing couple will get a fan fic made just for them. (Unless NaruHina since I already have two of toughs.)


End file.
